1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf, and more particularly to a golf club head which is weighted and which includes means for aligning the face of the club with a target.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to visually align the face of a golf club head with a target such as the back of a golf ball intended to be driven into a receiving cup. In the aligning procedure, the golfer generally attempts to maintain the face of the golf club head perpendicular to the direction or path over which the ball is intended to travel to the target. Sometimes, an ancillary or intermediate target is employed, such as a blade of grass or a spot on the green directly in front of the ball. In some instances, the blade of grass or the spot on the green is focused upon by the golfer located directly behind the ball.
Attempts have been made to assist the golfer in aiming the travel of the golf ball by providing holes or other alignment means within the golf club head so that the line of sight can be focused upon by the golfer with accuracy. However, the employment of sight openings is not permitted by the golfing association and therefore, the provision of such openings is not a practical solution. Also, by providing mechanical or optical sighting devices, the weight of the golf club head is rendered uneven and out of balance causing the club head to twist during the golfer's stroke.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for assisting the focus of a golfer on the direction of travel of the golf ball as it is struck by a golf club head. Also, the means must be carried on the club head so as to provide proper balance during the golfer's stroke in order to eliminate or reduce twist of the head. Weight and balance are of import in order to maintain the striking face of the club head perpendicular to the direction of ball travel.